The present disclosure relates to the field of personal vaporizers.
Personal vaporizers are handheld devices that can vaporize a vaporizing medium, which vapor is then inhaled by its user. The vaporization medium can be in the form of a liquid solution or wax, and can include one or more of various essential oils, such as cannabis oil. The medium can also include other ingredients such as extracted flavorings or scents. Personal vaporizers for vaporizing a liquid typically include a chamber that holds the liquid solution. The liquid solution is configured to produce the vapor when heated by the atomizer, and typically includes chemicals such as one or more of propylene glycol, glycerin, polyethylene glycol 400, cannabis oil, other essential oils, and/or an alcohol. Extracted flavorings can also be included in the solution. Electronic cigarettes are a type of personal vaporizer, and use a liquid solution that often includes tobacco-derived nicotine.
Personal vaporizers include an atomizer that has a heating element that selectively heats the medium in order to atomize the medium. A user sucks on a mouthpiece of the vaporizer to draw atmospheric air into and through the atomizer, where it is mixed with atomized medium to form a vapor, which is then drawn through the mouthpiece by the user. Air flow through a vaporizer must be managed in order to obtain optimal vaporization of the medium.